Ice Knight Part 3
by tddog16
Summary: Jasons's third part through Roberts rebellion.


As the royal army tucked their tale's fleeing from the trident in cowardness. As the army left, Barriston wept below Jason's boot, which had not left his chest since Rhaegar's final battle.

"Kill me. I don't deserve to live after failing my prince" Barristan weped from below.

 _How can one of the greatest knights in the seven kingdoms want death? he fought with honor, But if I had to see my prince I was sworn to protect die right in front of me, I would want the same as him._

"You're one of the greatest swordsman in the seven kingdom, you deserve to be treated as one. Not to die from my sword in the mud"

Jason then helped lift Barriston up from the mud putting his arm over his shoulder as he took him away from the battlefield. Once the royal army had ran away fully, the rebellion celebrated shortly at their camp a few hundred yards away from the battle. As Jason took the legendary knight across the beaten field, he thought of a thousand questions to ask him. But he thought Barristan was to weak to speak and the questions to dull to ask. But then Barristan suddenly spoke when the camp was a hundred yards away.

"Why did you save me? You could have killed me making yourself a legend"  
"Killing a Kingsguard when he is already beaten, would be no such honor for a fellow knight"

"A knight huh? when did you receive your knighthood?"  
"...Honestly I received it from Robert. After we saved him in the stoney sept"

"The stoney sept? That was only a fortnight ago. Who did you squire for?"  
"No one Ser, was only a farmboy before the war"  
"You never received proper training did you?"  
"My father trained me for a few days before we set south. So no"  
"To repay you for saving my life, I want to train you to become a proper knight, not just someone who swings a sword like a madman during war. But only if I survive Roberts fury" Jason thought on the offer for less than a second before he answered.

"That would be grand. And don't worry, i'll see to it that Robert won't take your head"

The two knights finally reached the camp, Jason immediately went to Roberts tent instead of seeing to his own wounds first. He barged into the tent and went immediately to Roberts bedside where he was bandaging his wounds. Eddard Stark then walked in behind Jason, the moment he realised who he was carrying he put Barristons free arm above his shoulder just as Jason had. Robert then turned his attention to the three men and asked.

"Who is this?"  
"Ser Barristan Selmy my Lord"

Jason said, Robert then took a moment to respond, he looked over Barristan's wounds contemplating on what to do. Roose bolton a thin man with a beardless face, eerie eyes that seemed to stare through a man's heart and skin so pale that he looked as a ghost. appeared from the shadows of the tent interrupting Roberts thoughts with his appearance. When Jason saw the fierce looking man, his body shook with a cold chill running down his spine. Roose then stood next to Robert and said.

"Your grace he is a member of the king's guard, who killed countless Baratheon men on the battlefield and he should be killed for his actions. If it pleases, I will take him personally to commit the deed"

Robert then stopped and looked over Rooses body which had been free from scars or bruises in the battle.

"Not all man can be as noble as you Roose Bolton, to receive not so much as a scratch in a battle of thousands of men"

Roose Bolton quickly shut his mouth as he bowed his head in disappointment, Robert then said.

"See to his wounds before my own. A knight as brave as him shouldn't have to to suffer just because he fought on the wrong side"

Roberts own medic then took up Barriston laying him down on a bed and seeing to his wounds. Just as Barristan was taken away, Richard was brought into the tent by two Stark soldiers grabbing his arms and forcing him to a knee. Richard struggled with the two men trying to free himself from their grasp. The second Jason saw his former friend his anger came through his fist. His fist crossed Richards cheek with great power and speed. After the blow was struck Richard spat out a tooth covered in blood, this seems to calm him down.

"Who is this man?" Robert asked

"A traitor to the rebellion, disguised as a common soldier. He was pointed out by several royal troops before we took him down" One of the Stark soldiers said back.

"Then Kill him. We have no use for Targaryen soldiers, Ned will you take this man's head before night falls?"

"Of course Your grace" Ned answered as he bowed his head

Richard then stood up and screamed to both men

"I demand a trial by combat"

"You are not on trial, you are already guilty and will die tonight"

Robert yelled back from his bed, Richard then looked at him with disappointment as he stared at the ground below.

"Robert I will take up his trail by combat. And we will have the trail tomorrow morning, if you please"

Eddard asks

"Fine do as you wish, or in your case your honorable duty"

"Thank-"  
"No, let me your lord"  
Jason interrupted.

"A lord such as Eddard should not stain his sword with traitor's blood. Let me fight your grace" Jason said as he took a knee bowing before Robert who became angry with the constant talking.

"Fight one fight all, will one of you just kill the fucking traitor. Now will all the non bedridden injured or medics leave my tent, I need rest"

The men honored his request as they left Roberts tent. Richard was put into chains as he was dragged outside the camp and put into a cage meant for wild animals, not men. As he walked outside the tent, Ned walked over to him and asked him.

"I know how close you two where. Do you really think you can kill your former friend?"

"I know I can" Jason said back with falseness in his voice  
"You know if you fail you will die and he will be set free"

"This I know Ned. And like I told you I will not fail"

Later during midnight only mere hours away from the trail. Jason was sitting in his bed staring at the tent above. He pondered to himself Neds question, over and over again rang his answer in his mind. But even a fool could tell he was lying, but he thought he could and that's all that mattered to him. But a question still needing answering rang in his mind. _Why? was he always a traitor, or did he become during the war_. The question rang enough in his mind as he jumped to his feet and lit a torch heading outside the tent.

Jason then visited Richards prison, where he slept for the night. Richard was sleeping in his cage like a baby before Jason kicked the cage with his metal boot. Jason's torch was lit right by his face, the flame blinded him as he shoved his arms in front of his face.

"My trail is not till morning. So please do not kill me until then"

"In the morning I will honor your request"

Jason said, Richard then moved his arms from his face and saw his former friend. But after only a split moment looked back at the ground in shame.

"I can only hope"

Richard mumbled under his breathe, Jason then took a knee before him and asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"I didn't do it for gold, if that was what you were hoping I'd say"  
"Then why?"  
"Always with the questions, I never grew up in Riverrun as I told you I did"

"You said you were from Lannisport"  
Jason spat back, Richard then took his finger and put it under his chin as he looked at the sky and wondered.

"That I did., Well i'm not from Riverrun and i'm not from Lannisport. The honest truth is i'm from King's landing. My father was a former member of the king's small council helping manage coin and what not. But when I was just a boy my father stole a large some of coin from the king and was planning on heading east. But he was caught and put to the flame as was my whole family. I would have followed them behind but someone, I can't remember who thought I had promise and hired me as a spy telling me they would pardon me after a certain number of years. They told me I would be pardoned and my family's house brought back from the dead if I infiltrated Neds army and found Robert. So I was set to kill them both after the stoney sept but then I met you, you who showed me kindness when no one else even a wink. I wanted to leave the royal army forever but all good things must come to an end, as will I tomorrow"

Jason only stared at his former friend contemplating on whether he should let his friend go at this moment or kill him in the morning. He thought what would be just and honest to do but couldn't come up with a clear answer. So he left his former friend to sleep the night away.

The next morning came, as Jason had the worst nightmares of his life for the short time he did sleep. He tried to slow time down, by putting his armor on with such precision that Baratheon soldiers had to get him out of his tent. The early morning was cold as Jason followed Baratheon soldiers into the cage that was Richards prison. They opened the cage but kept him in chains before handing him his sword. Richard took some time to stretch his body and regain his sword arm as he swung his blade around.

Jason didn't stretch only staring at his now enemy with a death glare that could break the toughest of stone. Finally the Baratheon soldiers signaled the battle to begin. But both men stood still staring at each other, neither wanted to make the first move. Eventually Richard took his move swinging his blade freely at Jason as his blade never made contact with skin. Jason fought back but only defensively holding back his true strength, but Richard knocked him on his back all the same.

" You are better swordsman than this. Start acting as such or i'll kill you here"

Richard said from above with tears in his eyes, Jason jumped to his feet. He knew Richard was telling the truth and if he wanted he could end this trail with a single swing of Blackfyre. So he began swinging Blackfyre back with ferocity at Richard blade. But Jason even with his anger, still held back slightly as he tossed his friend around the field. Richard refused to give in fighting with all of his might back, but his blade could hardly stand to a Valyrian steel sword.

After moments of back and forth Richard took a quick shot at Jason's half ear smashing his elbow into his right ear with great velocity. Jason's ear bled from his eardrum as he went half deaf for a moment. This attack was enough to push Jason over the top as he charged full force at Richard. He swung his sword mad, as he knocked Richards blade from his hand and kicked him in his stomach knocking him to a knee. Jason then stepped behind Richard, putting Blackfyres tip to Richard right shoulder. He waited in silence as he teared up from the thought of what he had to do.

"It's over Jason. End me now with honor. You have won"  
It took Him a moment before he slid Blackfyre into his shoulder killing him in the field. Jason pulled his blade out of his shoulder and fell to his knees as he cried away the hollow victory he had accomplished. His tears watered the grass as he couldn't bear to look up at his dead enemy. His anger smashed through his hands as he bashed it into the ground ripping out dirt from the grass below.

 _Damn this all, He was my friend, He was a traitor. But now he's dead by my hand, I did my duty._

After crying all of his tears from his body out he stood up and said a quick prayer he learned as a boy.

 _I don't know which gods you believe in, or if you even believe in any gods. But if you do I hope your at peace now._

He then began to dig into the cold ground ripping up grass and mud six feet deep. Jason then lifted up his friend from the ground and placed him gently into the dirt. He then moved the dirt back on top of his fallen enemy, his hands were covered in dirt as he stared at the ground thinking back on memories with his dead friend.

 _It's been over an hour i'm sure. I can't mourn over him forever, I've got to go back to the camp before whispers start that I was killed._

He returned slowly to his camp his hearing returned to his ear once it stopped bleeding. But his eyes was still red from tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Ned stark was just a few yards away from him as he climbed onto his steed. Jason wondered where Ned could be going in such a hurry, They had already killed prince Rhaegar. The only thing left would be to take King's landing. Jason then ran over to his northern brother asking where he was going.

"East to king's landing, Tywin lannister's army is moving to King's landing. He means to sack the kingdom and I have to stop it"

"Let me ride with your troops" Jason asked

" of course, but you have to hurry. We're leaving immediately"

Ned said with panic in his voice, Jason then took up a random steed and rode along side his northern brothers east. The small army rode ahead of Roberts troops who stayed behind with their wounded leader who was still to weak to ride. The men rode day and night racing to get to King's landing, to be there before Tywin lannister's army could be.

As fast as he wanted to get to King's landing Ned knew they would never make it there, if their horses died. so they slepped 10 miles outside the city, The moment they packed for sleep the horses fell over asleep from exhaustion. Jason had never seen horses so tired, or rode so fast in his life. But the moment they stopped, all the men fell asleep beside him. But like usual, he couldn't find it in his body to sleep so easy. as he layed on the cold grass, he tried to count the stars from above. He got to 300 before giving up or losing track, so his mind wandered to the one thing he cared most for.

Jennifer, he had sworn to marry her but her face got foggier and foggier with each day. But he still saw her dark hair flying thru the woods as he chased after her.

 _I'll be home soon, we'll be together. But wait, I need to get trained by Barristan. Even though i'm already a knight and have many kills, it's still not good enough for me. I need to be the best, better than Barriston,Robert, Jamie and any other that would oppose me. Then i'll return home and father children to Jennifer._

It took half a fortnight the men reached the edge of King's landing, screams from women children and men could be heard even from miles away from the kingdom as they were. Jason knew it was too late that The lannisters had beat them to the city. Jason horse stopped behind Eddards as they looked upon Kings landing. Terror filled Jason's face as he saw smoke coming from the kingdom below, Lannister flags flew over the city as it had just been conquered. Ned raced his horse as fast it could take him down into the gates of king's landing, with Jason and the others following behind. As the men crossed the free gates into the streets, They became horrified for what they saw. Innocent citizens being killed beneath them, women fighting off potential rapist. All of this while flames threatened to consume the city.

Enraged from the sight of innocents being killed, Jason grabbed the hilt of Blackfyre from his back. just as the valyrian steel shinned of the flames in the city. Eddard grabbed Jason's hand staining his sword from killing.

"Let me go, I can't just sit back and watch them burn the city down" Jason shouted

"Jason, killing Lannister men won't save the city"

'Like hell it won't, I'll kill all these bastards"  
"They'll kill us all if we don't get up to the red keep. Calm yourself and we can save the city from there"  
Ned spoke truth to him as he put Blackfyre back into his scabbard, Jason didn't want to leave but he knew he could do better from above. So the men raced toward the steps of the red keep, where King aerys sat upon his throne while his kingdom fell into chaos. As the squad of soldiers raced up the steeps of the red keep, horses painting short of breathe beneath them. When the horses stopped on top of the red keep only a few feet away from the door into the iron throne. A Lannister lion shined off the flames of chaos and death from below. Lord Tywin Lannister stood to the right of Eddard Stark, his face was in a constant frown even when he looked up Lord Eddard.

"Tywin end this madness call off your dogs of war before they burn down the city"

Tywin looked upon Eddard with disgust and fury as someone had dared to give him such a command. But after his green eyes had relived Eddard from his gaze he said.

"As you wish"  
Tywin then rode his horse down the steps of the red keep ending the bloodshed of the siege. Once Tywin took his steed down the steps, Eddard jumped down from his steed as Jason and the other northerners followed behind. He kicked in the great oak doors of the red keep, sword in hand as they walked into the red keep prepared for another fight. No one's eyes could believe what they saw as the followed the carpet to the Iron throne.

The King Aerys II laid on his back below the steps of the iron throne. His pants were soiled in his own mess, his stomach had a hole the size of a sword on his stomach. Dried blood covered his robes, as did his throat it looked as if Jamie made sure he ended the king's life. Jason looked up to see Jaime Lannister slouched sideways on the iron throne. He held his sword to the ground below covered it King's blood. Jason had paid so much attention to Jaime lannister that he had unintentionally ignored the great Dragon skulls that hung around him. Jaime lannister then ended the silence between him and Eddard and said.

"Have no fear, Stark. I was only keeping it warm for our friend Robert. It's not a very comfortable seat, I'm afraid."

"What have you done Jamie?" Eddard stark yelled

"I saved the seven kingdoms. won Robert his crown, all in one death" Jaime said as he got up from the iron throne  
"You were sworn to protect the king, not kill him"

"I just won the war and you are going to question why I killed the king"

"It doesn't matter what you won, You have damned your honor, betrayed the oath you took all with a slice of your blade"

Jamie then stepped down from the seat of the throne, walking briskly down to Eddard Stark. Who gave him the look of death as his face said everything that he thought of Jaime. But Eddard did nothing as Jamie walked past him and Jason, to outside of the Red keep into the blackened air of the city. Jason did not share Neds anger towards Jamie, thinking the deed not dishonorable as the king would die the moment Robert passed the city gates. Jason then walked towards Ned,who was frustrated by Jamie's actions, he then tried to calm his old friend by counseling him.

"Ned, why are you so angry. The king would have died no matter what when Robert arrives" Jason asked

"He betrayed his vows. Killing the king he was sworn to protect"

"I understand that, but the act is truly meaningless if it was going to happen only hours later"  
"Meaningless? what would you think of Gwayne if he had slayed the king he was sworn to protect?"

Ned like usual spoke truth to Jason, he thought of his cousin and what would his thoughts be of his former cousin. He then understood Ned's anger, even though he still did not share it.

A few hours after the confrontation with Jamie Lannister, and the end the raid of King's landing. Robert finally arrived at King's landing, His injures had slowed him down to a limp as he could hardly keep his balance to walk into the Red keep. Tywin Lannister, Jon Arryn, and Amory Lorch met them in the throne room for Robert's arrival. Jason stood to the right of Eddard, who waited patiently for his chance to speak to Robert as he let the rest of the group speak first.

"Glad to see your arrived safely after your victory at the trident, Your grace" Tywin said as bowed his bald head to Robert.

"I'm not king. Yet, there still needs to be a crowning ceremony" Robert said.

"Of course Robert. But since you have arrived at your kingdom, I would like to make a suggestion for your future queen" Tywin said.

"I'm already betrothed" Robert answered back.

"My intention is not to insult, but Lyanna has not been seen for over a year. It may be time to move on and find another"

"Never, she is my true love"

Robert said with sadness in his voice. Jon Arryn interrupted their conversation by saying.

"Lord Tywin speaks truth. We cannot crown a King without a Queen"

Roberts response was in his eyes, as he could only stare at the ground below him. Ned face turned into a pure crimson diamond as he was shaking with silent anger at both men.

"If I could make a suggestion Robert. My daughter Cersei would make a perfect Queen for you."

Tywin suggested, But no response was given as Robert only looked to Jon Arryn for counsel.

"Cersei would make a perfect bride for you Robert. She is in fact the most beautiful women in westeros and daughter to the most wealthy man in the kingdom"

Robert began coming over to the idea, as he shook his head in approval. Seeing this Tywin snapped his finger at two lannister soldiers who left the Red keep for a moment and returned with two crimson cloaks with something wrapped in them. Jason feared the worst having it be from Tywin Lannister a man well recognized for his cruelty in war.

"Please take this as a token of our loyalty to your crown"

Tywin then pulled the cloak down, revealing two infinite children. One no more than three, who had half a hundred stab marking on her infinite body. The other not even a year old who looked as if his head had been bashed in with a large dent in his infinite skull. The sight of two children deaths pushed Jason over the edge as he began trembling with rage while tears formed in his eyes. Robert smirked at the sight of the children and thanked Tywin for his work. Ned followed Jason's rage as he couldn't contain his silent rage any longer exploding at Robert.

"You condone them Murdering the Targaryen babies when they possessed you no threat" And shouted at Robert

"I see no Babies, only dragonspawn."

"Have you gone mad? You allow the Lannisters to dishonor you where you stand"

Jason turned his attention away from Ned, and towards the corpses of the targaryen babies. The sight of the slain innocents made him think about the war and why he followed his oldest friend so far south.

" _Is this what I fought so hard for? Deaths of babies, raping of women and killing a close friend of mine. All for a whoring king who could care less about the realm, who only thinks only for himself. I wish I could go back to Winterfell, go back to my father's home before the war. I would have stayed with Jennifer and never fought for this damned war_ "

Jason was ignoring the sound of Ned and robert's shouting match going on besides him. His eyes were then drawn to Jon Arryn across the room who turned to Amon Lurch, a pig faced soldier who smirked at his work of the oldest Targaryen. Jon Arryn then asked him a question.

"Did you need to be so brutal to the girl? A simple smothering would have been sufficient."

"She kicked me as I pulled her from under her father's bed. What else was I supposed to do?"

He mumbled back. Ned's shouting then became so loud that it Brought Jason back to reality. As he looked to his friend on his shoulder.

"The Lannisters need to answer for their crimes. Send Jaime Lannister to the wall for punishment" Ned shouted as he was foaming from the mouth with anger.

"No such thing will happen" Robert spat back

Having heard enough, Ned stormed out of the Red keep. Jason followed shortly behind, Robert shouts could be heard even after the oak door had closed behind them, but both men ignored his shouts. Ned spoke no words as he hopped onto his horse, His mouth did not speak but his eyes and face told his true feelings. But as Ned sat on his horse, Jason walked up to his friend and asked.

"Are we going back north?" Ned took a few moments to calm himself before answering.

"No, we need to free Stannis. He has been trapped in Storm's End for almost a year fending of the tyrells. And then we will "

Jason then thought back to what Barristan had offered him, a chance to become a proper knight as he had always dreamed of. He wouldn't get a chance to be trained by any other great swordsman even if it had to be in King's landing. A place he wanted to fight for but now hated almost as much as the Lannisters, so he then said.

"I cannot go yet"

"Why? do you wish to stay with the murderous Lannisters?"  
Ned accused. Jason knew his anger was still monstrous, so he ignored it and said.

"No. Ser Barristan has offered me training for sparing his life and I wish to take him up on his offer, to become a better knight." Ned thought to Jason's question and then gave his response hastily.

"We will return from Storm's End in a fortnight. When we do meet us outside the city's gates, then we will return to home to Winterfell"

Jason then bowed his head and thanked his true friend, Ned rode off southeast talking the kingsroad all the way to storm's End. Jason then walked slowly down the steps of the red keep, holding Blackfyre tightly behind his shoulder in case he had to fend off Lannister soldiers. As he walked he saw the destruction Tywin had left behind, building still smoked from the flames.

As he walked farther down the streets bodies were being stalked and buried in a shallow grave below. The stench from the dead made Jason gaug, he put his breastplate up to his nose to protect from the smell. Woman cowered in the corners of the streets,after being ravaged by Lannister men. Jason felt pity for them seeing as he tried to save as many as he could, but failing all the same.

A few hours later Jason came across Barristan, who was being taken care of by Medics just outside the city. His Body was injured, but something more horrible was on his mind. When he saw Jason he immediately said.

" What have they done to King's landing? did the Fucking Lannisters confuse saving the city with burning it down"

Jason took a moment before responding, to think of a good answer that wouldn't shatter his already broken heart. But no easy answer came to him, so he just told him the truth.

"We arrived shortly after they sacked the city. Ned did ended the fighting in the city shortly after we arrived"  
"I need to thank Lord Eddard, he has always been a honorable man. where is he?"  
"He left the city, headed south to free Stannis from the Tyrells"

"I will then when he returns. So tell me where is King Aerys being held? I wish to say my final goodbyes"

"...He was killed by Jamie Lannister before we arrived"  
"That bastard, I'll kill him for betraying his oath when i'm strong enough"

Barristan said as he tried to stand, but his injuries prevented him from getting up. Jason then grabbed him and helped set him back onto the table where he laid. Panic then covered his face as he asked one final question to Jason.

"What of the children and Elia. Please tell me they are safe"

"...No the two children were killed by Lannister soldiers and wrapped in crimson blankets. I fear the same happened to Elia"

"NO. This can't be true, what is Robert going to do with Tywin and his traitor son. Hang them both tomorrow morning in the middle of the street for their crimes"

'Me and Ned had hoped he would. But instead our future king, is to wed Tywin's daughter Cersei soon"  
"Gods be damned is there no justice"

"No, there isn't anymore"

Jason and barristan shared a moment of silence, only staring at the ground beneath each other. But the want of becoming a knight still burned in his chest. So Jason broke the silence with a question that burned him since he was a boy to ask.

"Barriston, you offered me training before I took you to Roberts tent"  
"And you wish to be trained to become a proper knight. I'm a man of my word and it will be then"

"No, I don't want to be just a proper knight. But the greatest knight the seven kingdoms has ever seen"

barriston then turned the pain on his face, to that of slight joy as he grinned at Jason.

"You will be then, I promise you"


End file.
